


The Night Viper's Deadly Sting

by Ellias_Marpat729



Category: RWBY
Genre: Combat. Ambush., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellias_Marpat729/pseuds/Ellias_Marpat729
Summary: Made this to go alongside the commissioned art by https://www.deviantart.com/manu-chann.Art can be found here for further context: https://www.deviantart.com/manu-chann/art/Commission-Revenge-820477283Just read it, I've already spoiled it enough as it is.
Relationships: Mortal enemies - Relationship





	The Night Viper's Deadly Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cara_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Grace/gifts).



The widowed mother was the first to spot the young couple trekking through the tundra; the shock of which nearly blew the cover she and the panther Faunus had in their encampment in the snowy hills above. She turned to the skilled tracker to find her finger to her lips and a serious expression clear throughout her facial muscles shape; the White Fang mask concealing the two orbs beneath furrowed brows. Her eyes then fell upon the large handgun Felicity armed herself with, and the container of gunpowder she'd load the first shot within a few seconds. Silence fell on the pair as the silently moved through their snow-blind to gain the best possible vantage point. Stopping between two stones atop a hill where Felicity took aim whilst Gaia prepared herself and her weapon of choice for a rush towards the soon-to-be panicked teens.

After the shot ends up hitting Yang's collar bone due to distance drop off, Yang in her panic loses balance as she falls by Blake. Who in her panic rushes to aim in every possible direction. It's then that she notices a masked figure wielding a polearm lunging forth from the nearby hill, the staff colliding with Blake's forehead in Gaia's tackle that sent the two White Fang members rolling a few feet.

Gaia rushes to her once back to her feet to continue the attacks and is met with Blake chipping her aura away with a shot to the stomach. Gaia instantly hunches and with her staff twists to push the gun-toting hands away before Blake follows up with a shot that misses. Finishing the grapple off with a slice to Blake's wrist and a sharp knee to Blake's groin, causing the cat Faunus to hunch over for a moment, just long enough for Gaia to get a kick to the shin in. Sending Blake on the retreat as she catches her breath in time to unfold her blade to halt the flow of Gaia's as it approached the four eared girl's face.

As Yang recovers and rises with lilac orbs bleeding their color into a fiery red in response to the first attack, she noticed Blake tussling with someone wearing a White Fang mask. Just as she readies her fists, a sharp pain dances across her back as her attacker managed to lurk from her shooting position after loading her next round into a single-fire weapon, and with their weapons alternative form, sliced across Yang's back with her Falchion, cutting from the middle of the ribcage to the lower left shoulder blade.

All Yang could see when she turned was a similar smirk with eyes concealed by a Fang mask, and a reflection of it in a blade less than two feet from her. Her mind went into disarray at such a similar image, thinking it to be impossible for such memories to return and attach themselves onto someone else. This mental breakdown proved just as I'll timed as any once she felt the similar slash from her back now going down the remains of her left shoulder, only for the slash to end with a clank once the blade reached the cup separating her healed skin and severed bone from the machine that rehabilitate her.

Felicity continues to dish out damage to Yang with slashes and sharp kicks before Felicity crouches down to function as a living bipod as she readied her next shot. Though in the haze of thoughts and reactions to being slashed to chip away her aura, Yang's senses recovered and she was able to charge forward, push down onto her cerulean clad opponent with extreme force, and flip herself over the attacker; ending in a reverse donkey kick to Felicity's lower back, sending her tail out to the right in response to the muscles being hit with such blunt force.

Felicity rolls onto her hip to recover and regains her grip on the Falchion in time to regain a fighting stance with the tank she chose to face against to buy Gaia the time. It's at this moment that Yang stops to talk to her attacker, demanding an answer as to who they are and how they found her and Blake. All while Gaia continued to fight Blake off in the distance, thanks to Yang's distraction separating the two. Felicity only responded with "the better question is are you gonna let her get killed over there, or yourself by attempting to save her?" Coupled with the panther's sly grin as she tightened her grip on her Falchion, and Yang instantly growled in anger at her opponent's audacity. Before charging back at Felicity with guns cocked for combat.

Gaia had been going back and forth with parrying Blake's blows in the hope of wearing the cat Faunus out enough to create an opening, but it seemed as though both were equally growing more cumbersome in the movements of their arms. Though this presented a prime opportunity for Gaia, who smirked before focusing in on the amber orbs of her husband's killer, gaining the constrictive grip first on Blake's eyes. The two continued to grunt and groan as they clashed their blades together in Gaia's advances through the snow, but Blake's eyes always seemed to dart from her surroundings back onto the face of her attacker, namely the mask. She could now make quick notes in her mind of the finer details that attracted her attention between watching her opponent's moves. At least, until it became a tense muscle to stretch her arms towards her opponent's incoming attacks. An odd mixture of confusion and fright started flooding into the Belladonna daughter as her muscles began to feel like more and more weight was pressed upon them to constrict her. Until even motioning her eyeballs from left to right in their sockets became a daunting task due to how much it hurt for her to even attempt to move. Blake grunted loudly as she mustered up the strength within herself to question what was happening, all while Gaia's index finger traced the back of her weapons northernmost blade, illuminating it with a deep red glow along its branch-like decorative patterns. Blake's body quivered as her eyes remained locked on the blade as it rose up into the wintery air before feeling the impact of it against her head, and a deep immeasurable burning sensation that split through her aura with explosive force before the now heated blade slammed against the bare skin of her right temple. Falling back in pain, Blake's eyes and mouth were widened as they faced her now leaping opponent with the opportunity to stab forward into the unprotected Faunus, ending her capability to scream right there.

The sound of Blake's tussle broke the blonde's focus as she peered over at her girlfriend now prey to an attacker adorning her ex-mentor's style of mask. She had been so caught up in fighting back against her attacker in the pair that she had overlooked the danger the cat had gotten into. But just as she cried out Blake's name in desperation, a swift and excruciating pain overwhelmed Yang, oblivious to the firing sound of an armor-piercing round from her opponent's weapon. Who smirked towards Yang as she saw her intended shot connected with Yang's mechanical arm previously used to fire remote explosives into the snow, and likely the mechanism in charge of the triggers.

Yang flinched before looking down at the mess made by a single bullet hitting her gifted arm, and the sparks spurted outwards from the broken aluminum shell. The blonde felt an immense burning within her due to the damaged core of the arms receptors, allowing her natural nerves to fuse with the device in order to fight in the first place. Now damaged and burned by the leaking coolant, Yang had no choice but to eject the prosthetic from its housing before it became a hindrance to her ability to fight. Now down to nothing but the three natural limbs left, the blonde yelled out in fury at how well her opponents had ambushed her, beaten her and Blake down, and had reduced them to fodder. All while Felicity backed up as she prepared the next round to eventually fire from her hand cannon.

Blake had previously rolled away from Gaia's attack, filling her eyes with snow in the process. As the solid moisture melted against her corneas, Blake looked up to see her girlfriend off in the distance taking a deep blow. She couldn't decipher how or why even after blinking multiple times, and only once she heard the painful yell did she realize just how outmatched Yang was. Gaia's boot came into view as it crushed the snow beside her before it blurred Blake's vision once more with a swift kick in the face. Her ears folded in response, a grunt escaped her lungs, and she barely made out what her angered attacker was saying as she stood over the young girl. "It's time you got what you deserve, huntress. Or do you prefer terrorist, weakling, or degenerate? Let me know which of these you want to be the last thing you hear, bitch!" Came Gaia's demands after repositioning herself over the cat Faunus' body with the polearm now standing upright just a measly nine inches above Blake's torso. This time the blade glimmered a light mixture of green and yellow, filling it internally with a neuron melting venom, that soon after the blade was thrust down, filled the wound it had just created after piercing the Faunus' flesh.

Blake gasped and choked as her wide eyes stared forth at the long blade inside of her stomach. The outside world became numb to her once the heat of her insides grew immensely from rushing blood cells and leaking stomach acid. Not even the freezing snow around her became noticeable, even as her killer swiftly jerked their weapon out from between the cats mildly shaking hands. All that could be done now was gasp and cough towards her killer, who sneered at the Faunus on her deathbed.  
Gaia softly said "Ta-ta" as she strutted through the snow away from Blake, having assured herself that the Faunus responsible for this entire incident was done for, but out of old habits, let the girl have her privacy in her demise. There was nothing that could be done now; outside of mercy killing her anyways, but Gaia had no intention of giving Blake such relief.  
Felicity had been engaged in a duel with a battle-damaged Yang during Gaia's triumphant slaughter of her target, further keeping the blonde from the grieving mother enacting the justice Blake deserved to feel. To a surprising challenge for the panther Faunus, Yang had proved to be a handful to face off against even when weakened. Enough of one to shatter the porcelain mask against Felicity's face in a headbutt, chipping a chunk of aura from the Faunus as her soul did all it could to ensure the eyes would be protected from such a jagged material in such close proximity to her ocean blue orbs.

Felicity now found herself on the defensive as she countered Yang's attacks with her Falchion. Although she was only teasing her prey by giving it the false sense of hope, she now admired the spirit of her opponent, choosing to fight tooth and nail even when reduced to but three or four methods of attacking. Yang punched, shot her dust shells, kicked and rammed into Felicity repeatedly, getting her forearm and shoulders scuffed up with cuts from the sword’s swift strikes and blocks as she did. The pain slowly numbed once Yang got accustomed to fighting in her undesirable condition.  
The cocky blonde was soon stopped in her tracks once Felicity found the opening she needed, and slashed up from Yang's armpit, cleaving through her body and stopping near the blonde's jugular vein. Only to have her lungs grow even lighter after a grunt in response to a swift feeling of another blade skewering her lower spine, and bearing down its weight until Yang found it impossible to stand anymore. Felicity looked over the defeated berserker at her feet to see her comrade had thrown her weapon into Yang's back, with a sinister smile plastered over her face.  
Gaia came closer conversing with Felicity about how she had never done anything remotely like that before, motioning to her weapon that crippled the blonde from behind, mentally celebrating the exhibit of her talent. All while Felicity rolled her eyes and remarked that it could've hit her, had it been any lower. Shrugging off the reply from her gradually warming friend, Gaia continued to smile at a successful throw of her weapon in time to help another beings kill of a difficult foe.  
The two blossoming friends continued all while the dying teenager looked up to the pair with begging in her eyes for them to at least answer her hushed question. Breathlessly, Yang asked "why" a second time through her immense pain. During which Felicity checked to ensure another round was loaded in to finish Yang off. To which Gaia spoke that it was all because of her involvement with Blake Belladonna, and for what the two of them took from the world. Tears welled in Yang's crimson orbs, leading to sobs once the icy cold barrel of Felicity's firearm pressed against the brawler's breast window. Ending the misery of knowing that ultimately Blake led to this shattering feeling Yang felt. Sending a thin stream of lead through her sternum to further shred the young rapidly beating heart of the dragon, and a final fire into the wound as a cheap replacement for the instantly absent soul.

Instantly limp, Yang's body was propelled backwards by the point-blank shot into her chest; causing the opposite end of Gaia's polearm to stab into the snow. Pushing the first parallel blade even deeper into Yang, who now laid against the weapon propping her up and off the snow, with her dead eyes falling upon the cat Faunus she fell for. Having died in the vain hope to protect the young woman, who also laid in agony, lightly screaming from the pain radiating through her spasming body. Venom would soon overtake Blake, lightly corroding her from inside-out. In her final moments, her eyes fell upon the two figures who ambushed them, seeing the two approaching her once more, this time with a large body carried between them.  
Dread would be Blake's final line of thought as the venom reached her brainstem; instantly blurring her optical sensors and smothering the flame within her from the neck down. But she hardly needed her brain to realize just who the killers were dropping near her. The bloodstained blonde in brown she fawned over now laid lifeless next to her, her irises forever stain red in anger, aimed towards the barely alive Faunus responsible for leading her to her slaughter. The shame of which never even hit Blake, as the selfish young adult soon passed in the snow; unable to feel anything in the final beats of her heart.  
Felicity turned the other way out of her morality to let the two passing souls race to the land beyond their own, free of the Faunus' gaze. Gaia, on the other hand, embraced the sight of the two killers now lying immobile and unable to harm another the way they did her, her husband, their son; and countless others the pair of teens had harmed in their life of crime. Only slightly grinning at the fact that she achieved her revenge. She then turned to Felicity to ask if shelter among her tribe was out of the question, explaining that she felt much too exhausted to travel back to the ports this late in the evening.

Felicity slowly smiled at the snake before answering "of course!" "We would be honored to soothe your aches and woes in the night" added the panther now extending a hand to offer a congratulatory shake. To which Gaia grinned while accepting, fearing the possibility of being told to go her own way from there. Both left the scene of the crime, with Felicity assuring her partner of the capabilities of the snow in covering the bodies in the night; and that any evidence of their involvement would be washed away in the melted morning slush.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift to my best friend, an exercise in my writing skills I indulge in as a hobby, and as my farewell, to a show I've followed for nearly 4 years to various amounts of enjoyment. Typically low. Thanks to the master-class writers behind RWBY, volume six is where I regard the show as killing itself due to incompetence. Why? Well for a list of reasons I'm about to get into, but it all boils down to the show having no more narrative potential thanks to foolish choices made.
> 
> Ruby has reached a point where any non-human enemies are either defeated by her 'skills' with a scythe or a staring contest with her magic eyes.
> 
> Weiss is no longer the heiress to the SDC and has distanced herself from her family so much that the only way she'd have any conflict with them is if she actively went to them. Other than that, she can build her own Schnee legacy as a huntress however she wants.
> 
> The White Fang more or less defeated itself while Blake just watched it all unfold with a bare minimum of action.
> 
> Yang told her mother off and agreed to be on a suicide mission for the rest of her days instead of turning to a life of fun and adventure when the opportunities presented themselves.
> 
> Salem is unkillable, even with the caveat Miles and Kerry set for her. If countless years of her only company being wild animals and Grimm didn't teach her the importance of life and death, humanity's resurgence, her husband returning from the afterlife, her children she murdered and the years without them didn't teach her the lesson the gods set, then nothing is getting through her skull, physically or figuratively.
> 
> The gods themselves can't bring stakes to the show when humanity evolved back from absolutely nothing after their wipe.
> 
> The narrative has nowhere to go, the action is sub-par at best, the comedy lands about as well as meteorites do, the art does little to push the envelope, and the animation is normally static; and overall everything about the show leaves a lot to be desired. So this story, the art, and everything else I've covered in my personal YouTube channel paints a clear picture that the show is in need of one thing, in particular, armageddon. I'm here to provide it.
> 
> List your thoughts down below as you wish, and I'll do what I can to get to them. Thanks again to Cara and Manu for this opportunity, and being absolutely incredible friends all around as well.


End file.
